


Spring Thinking

by Merfilly



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulie revitalizes her Camp after Ayla leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena-sylph (ilyena_sylph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



After the pair and their horses rode out of their lives, Tulie knew her Camp needed to find a reason to break out of the rhythm of loss. She went to Talut, who grieved for the … for Rydag. She presented to him a reason why they as a Camp should move out as one, swiftly following the departure of their unusual guests.

Talut presented no obstacle, and though Ranec excused himself to remain, in hopes of mending his heart and making things right with Tricie, Feathertail camp was broken down and they moved out as one. Only once they were on the move did Tulie offer up the idea she had shared with Talut, helping him break free of his rut.

"We go to find horses, as Ayla had, to watch them, and see where they go," she announced at the joint fire one night. To her side, Mamut nodded approvingly, and Latie glowed with anticipation. "We have seen how useful the creatures are. Lion Camp will prove that Ayla's skills live on in all the Mamutoi, by making friends with those foals we are able to capture, come the spring."

Her announcement had been unexpected by all but Talut, Barzec, and Nezzie, but the idea was met with loud cheers, and then wagering on who would be the best among them at making friends with a horse. Frebec did not join the boasting, setting to his feet once some had quieted and he could be heard. He was still in awe that they stopped to listen.

"And if one of us should find a wolf cub?" he asked, rubbing at the back of his head in self-conscious amusement.

That set many in the camp to howling with laughter, and all to thoughts of what would come in the spring.


End file.
